Perfect sunrise
by dantemalfoy
Summary: AU of Breaking Dawn. Edward and Jacob search for Bella. Along the way, they find themselves. Jakeward slash.
1. The search

_**Warnings:** Slash  
**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. This is for fun, not profit.  
**Summary**: AU of Breaking Dawn. Edward and Jacob search for Bella. Along the way, they find themselves.  
**Notes:** This will probably have two or three chapters.  
_

* * *

"You saw Bella in danger and you want me to go looking for her?" I glanced at Alice, noting her immutable poise while I walked up to the windows to gaze down at the woods, my fingertips drumming a melody on the windowsill as I thought about it.

Bella had gone on a trip down the West Coast to find herself, as she so blithely put it. I still wanted a future with her but had resigned myself to letting her go.

We postponed the wedding and I waited for her day after day, until cold acceptance settled over me. I was torn between wishing she would return and hoping she might stay away and remain human, far from the threat my kind posed. If Bella lost herself in the mass of humanity, I knew she would be sure from the Volturi.

"This danger… it is not from the Volturi, I take it?" I cocked my eyebrow at Alice, who was leaning against the shelf which held my CD collection of rock from the Seventies.

"No, it's something else. You saw the image in my mind; Bella was walking down the street when someone pounced on her and then the vision ended. I couldn't see who it was," Alice said.

She made her way to the window and stood by my side, looking out at the woods while the scent of her expensive Ralph Lauren perfume wafted to my nose. I didn't know why she wore it among us, since its intended purpose was to help her blend among mortals. I shrugged, realizing I would never fully understand Alice's inscrutable ways.

The scent made me wonder if Bella would do the same thing if she was changed into one of us. The thought, which once would have thrilled me, now made me wish for the earthy smells that were beyond my reach.

"Edward, I know you miss Bella so much! This will give you the opportunity to find her so you can finally reach happiness." Alice grinned at me and then walked towards the couch. "I hope to have another vision to pinpoint her location. Won't you call me when you get to California? I will provide you with more specific information."

"I guess a trip to California is in order."

Nodding nonchalantly, Alice stuck her hands in the pockets of her chic leather coat.

I hid a smirk at how my sister's usually acute powers of observation failed in things concerning Bella. Alice looked as unruffled as ever, as if she truly was the pixie the mutt called her.

I grinned briefly, picturing Jacob poking fun at Alice. Bella had been gone for two weeks, and the situation between the two of us had calmed down. I could tell the mutt missed Bella more than I did.

After Alice left, I went to the closet and haphazardly grabbed some clothes. I didn't have to impress my fiancée with my suave style, so I could dress however I wanted.

Gazing at the shelves holding my CD collection, my fingers glided on the smooth wood until they reached the punk rock section. I picked three plastic cases with music that would be pleasing to hear on the road, though the thought of driving through the Pacific Coast made me cringe. The scenery was breathtaking but I would be alone. I knew well my tendency to brood over things outside my control, like Bella's behavior.

I frowned when I recalled our final conversation. Bella had repeated Jacob's words as if that would justify her abandoning me.

"Life sucks, and then you die," Bella said with a shrug. "Jacob told me this, and thinking about it made me realize I want to find myself. I hope my absence won't bother you, Edward. I need to recharge my spirits for the trials ahead of me."

I had barely refrained from quipping, "What about me, then?"

I shook my head to dispel the memory as I trotted downstairs with the leather bag snug on my back. Closing softly the door of the garage, I went to my Volvo and opened it absentmindedly, my mind filled with visions of Bella and Jacob.

I made ready to throw the bag inside when a cold hand touched my elbow.

"Wait, Edward!" Rosalie frowned at me. "Emmett just told me you're going to search for Bella."

"I have to, Rose."

"I wish you would forget about her. Bella wants to find herself, brother." Rosalie scrutinized my face and then she shrugged. "I might have nudged her a bit."

Staring at her, I clutched the bag to my chest. "You two had a heart to heart talk, but I don't know exactly what you told her."

She started to say, "We talked about…"

"I don't want to know, Rosalie." I held up my hand, shaking my head. "Even if Bella has changed her mind and does not want to be with me anymore, I will give her space so she can take whatever decisions she wants. I'm going to find her because I have to protect her."

Rosalie glared at me and then turned to walk away. "You men! You're just like the mutt!"

My curiosity was piqued at her mentioning Jacob because she wasn't exactly his number one fan, to put it politely. The two exchanged sharp barbs with alacrity, and yet they couldn't keep away from each other. It was funny seeing the way they were seemingly drawn to each other.

"What do you mean, Rose?"

"I went to the store to get my repair kit for the top of my car, and he was there. We didn't speak or anything, the guy just rushed out, seemed he was in a hurry."

"And?" I clutched the bag tighter, wishing she would finish telling her story.

"The owner is a good friend of mine." Rosalie raised her eyebrows at me. "She told me the mutt had bought a brake master cylinder for his car, like he's going to take a long trip."

"And what do I care?" I snarled, trying to hide my displeasure. Jacob hadn't mentioned that the last time we crossed paths near the Quileute border. It bothered me a great deal that the silly boy distrusted me despite our newfound truce!

"When Jacob went to his car, he met his friend with the funny name."

"Seth isn't a funny name," I shot back.

"No, the other one," Rosalie said, nudging my elbow.

"Embry?" I said. "Actually, I like the way his name sounds."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, her shoe tapping impatiently against the floor.

"Oh," I said finally. "The distrustful mutt was talking with Quil then."

Rosalie nodded. "The wolf said he was going to search for Bella because he was worried about her and had to protect her."

"So he's going to California?" I said slowly. It would pose complications for what had promised to be a boring trip.

"No, I don't remember very well their conversation." Rosalie puzzled her eyebrows. "I think Jacob is going north."

"It's getting late, Rose, and I want to start now," I snapped.

I had to admit I was angry at Jacob for not telling me his plans. If the silly wolf wanted to look for her in Canada, he was free to go. My fingers glided over the bulge of the cell phone in the pocket of my shirt. I wouldn't let him go too far. Jacob had mentioned how tight his budget was, so I'd call him in a few hours. Just enough time to let him drive a hundred miles or so; after all, I liked it when he glared at me.

"Edward, why don't you take my car?" Rosalie pointed at the gleaming red BMW convertible.

I shook my head and opened the door of my Volvo.

"Come on, Edward! I changed the tension spring of the convertible top. You could test it during this trip. It's the perfect opportunity!" Rosalie grinned briefly. "I can't do it right now because Emmett and I have other plans."

I glared at her and snapped the keys of the BMW from her outstretched hand, rushing towards the car before Rose would begin to extol Emmett's endurance in the sack.

It made me feel so frustrated.

* * *

oOoOo

I met the wolf ten miles from Forks. As I was downshifting on US 101, Jacob's concerned thoughts hit me like mountain fog in the dawn.

I honked repeatedly at him, noting there was another man in his car. Frowning at the easy familiarity between them, I finally gathered it was Paul from the set of his thoughts.

They stopped on the shoulder of the road and I parked behind the Rabbit, strolling towards the wolf's car.

"Oh, it's you," Jacob said nonchalantly, his elbow dangling out from the window.

"I bow to your extraordinary powers of observation, Black," I shot back, drumming my fingers against the red lacquer of the door below Jacob's arm.

"What do you want, man? We're busy."

"You're searching for her, aren't you?"

"How did you find out?" he blurted out, and then shrugged. "Your mind-reading thing, I guess. Nope, I'm driving Paul to Aberdeen. He's meeting a friend there. After I drop him off, I'll go to Port Angeles and start searching for Bella."

"If you think she's there, you're dead wrong." I snorted. "She's in California."

"Bella called you? Makes sense," he said bitterly and hit the wheel. "Didn't even know she had gone until you told me the night I met you near the Border. Hell, it'll be hard to go there in this car!"

"Alice saw her in a vision, wolf." Watching Jacob grimace in despair made me reach a fast decision. "Why don't you come with me? We'll search together."

"What? No way…"

I glared at him and leaned down until my chin almost touched his pert nose. "It makes sense, mutt. You'll save on gasoline and won't wear down your car. Besides, four eyes are better than two."

I refrained from mentioning that he would help me stave off loneliness.

"Jacob, make up your mind!" Paul said, extending his legs in the narrow floor space of the car. "You two argue back and forth like old ladies; I have to get there."

"Fine, man." He fixed me with an exasperated look. "It's practical, but what will I do with my car?"

"You go with the leech, Jake," Paul said. "I'll drive your car back to the Rez after I've done my business."

"Fine, Paul. Don't force the engine too much, though. The cylinders were giving me trouble."

* * *

oOoOo

My attention was fixed on the road and I drove in silence, but the peeks I stole at his mind betrayed his irritation. Jacob looked towards the woods as the wind ruffled his hair. It wasn't until halfway to Centralia that he deigned to speak.

"Why did she leave?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, Jacob," I snapped back, a bit defensively. "Told you the other night she just up and left. Rosalie tells me she spoke at length with Bella just before she announced, out of the blue, that she was going."

"I bet Blondie said something sarcastic that hurt her!" Jacob scrunched up his eyebrows. "Your sister is so mean."

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. "Rosalie and you are always at each other's throats, mutt, and I don't see you running away."

"I'm tougher is all," Jacob crossed his arms behind his neck and rested his head on them. He leaned back on the seat and crossed his long legs, his top leg swinging in a hypnotic rhythm. "Gotta admit your sister is very sharp, though no match for me."

I gazed at the road ahead while I held up the button on the wheel to scan radio stations until I found a suitable one. Frankly, I didn't want to hear him extolling Rosalie's virtues. I loved my sister, but Jacob gushing about her annoyed me.

The stirring notes of Bruch's violin concerto came over the loudspeakers and I lost myself in the melody for a while, but Jacob annoyed me no end because the wolf appeared to be unmoved by the sweeping concerto.

_'So boring, it fits Edward to a t.'_ Jacob's sarcastic thoughts kept buzzing around in my head like a fat, ugly fly.

Glaring at the highway, I said through clenched teeth. "There are CDs in my knapsack, mutt. If you find this music so irritating, find one that you like." I cocked my head towards the back seat. "It's next to yours."

"Fine, Edward, fine. Don't get mad, ok?" he said, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture that came too late. "I've slept badly the last few days, you know. Had nightmares about Bella, which is what gave me the push to look for her."

Jacob flexed his muscled torso, the sinewy strength visible through his black t-shirt as he turned to grab the leather drawstring of the knapsack, pulling it towards himself. He rummaged inside, squinting at the CDs until he chose one.

I pressed the button on the wheel so the CD tray slid out, the wolf carefully placing the disc upon it.

The driving beat of the Ramones came on, and Jake's right foot started tapping to the rhythm. "Hey, I like this song!"

"Figured you would," I said with a smirk. "You know why? Because it's called 'Howling at the moon.'"

Jake shot me an infectious grin and patted my back. "Love it, Edward, and for that I will pretend I didn't hear your remark."

"Jacob, that's awfully wolfish of you." I scowled at him, but couldn't keep from smiling at the way his face lit up at my words.

Jake listened to the music for a while, his fingers beating on his knee as his leg bobbed up and down.

He patted my back. "This is a good song. It fits you, man."

"The line about sadness becoming fun, I bet."

The impudent wolf smirked. "Nope, it's when he sings about sparkling."

Scowling at the dashboard, I floored the gas and let up on the clutch. The BMW shot forward like an arrow, pushing the startled wolf against the seat.

"Hey, man. You make jokes but can't take one!" he sat up and laughed richly. "Though I must say I like your taste in music."

_'Gotta admit Edward looks more relaxed and carefree without her. Nice music, too; though his clothes are too stuffy.'_

I grinned wryly, shaking my head at the wolf. We kept bantering back and forth, which made the miles slip by unnoticed.

As we were passing through Longview, I made a detour and took a side road. Finally, I parked in front of a gas station and motioned to the door. "Go on, I know you want to go to the bathroom."

"Read my thoughts, huh?" He nudged my elbow. "Sneaky vamp."

"No, Jacob," I leered at him. "It's the way you keep pressing your thighs together."

"Oh!" Jacob dashed out of the car, and I smiled at the way his cheeks turned a deeper russet shade.

"Take that, sarcastic mutt!" I whispered in satisfaction.

I stepped out of the car to stretch my legs and glanced at the building. There was a man in the bathroom staring at Jake and thinking nasty stuff. I was of a mind to rush in and give him a piece of my mind. I didn't have the chance because Jacob stepped out of the rest room, taking long strides towards me.

"Hey." He gazed intently at my face. "What's with the scowl?"

"The man who went right after you?" I waved my arm towards the gas station. "He wanted to do dirty things to you."

"Oh, I see." He blushed again and walked towards the passenger door, patting my shoulder on the way. "You don't have to defend me. I'm perfectly able to do it myself; werewolf strength you know."

"Would you have consented to what he wanted?" I muttered, my fingers clenching around the handle of the door as I waited for his answer.

"Course not!" He lifted up his hands. "Let's talk about something else, ok?"

Jacob averted his eyes and threw a smokescreen of imagery behind which he hid something; it was puzzling me.

* * *

oOoOo

"Sir, how long will you stay?" The young hotel clerk looked up at me while he typed on the keyboard.

"Just for the night."

I smiled down at him in satisfaction at the way his pupils dilated; it would make it easier to get my way. Leaning my elbow on the counter, I struck a nonchalant pose and said, "I wonder if it would be too much of a problem to give us a two-bed room. Could you mention it's because you ran out of rooms with single beds?"

"I see." The young man licked his lips and frowned in obvious disappointment. "I'll do it, Mr. Cullen. Guess you want to spend the night with your girl."

At that moment Jacob walked inside, easily carrying both knapsacks under his bulging arms. He glanced around at the lobby. "Man, this hotel is cool!"

The clerk sniffed disdainfully as he angrily pushed the paper slip towards me.

I fished out my pen, bending down to sign. Meanwhile, from the corner of my eyes I saw Jake glaring at the impressionable young man.

"You got us two rooms, Edward? I'll pay you back."

"No, they ran out of them; I got us a double room." I pushed the slip towards the clerk, who gave me the plastic card.

Jacob and I made our way through the lobby and I noticed Jake glancing back, scowling at the clerk. He huffed, "That boy was ogling you!"

"Is that so?" I said smugly.

"He was eating you up with his eyes; kept licking his lips!" He pushed me towards the elevators, shielding me from prying eyes watching from the lobby. "Don't tell me you didn't notice! It was annoying."

Pointing to the restaurant, I shrugged. "If you say so, Jacob. I bet you're hungry; let's grab a bite first."

"Guess my stomach rumbling gave me away, huh?" he shot me a wide grin as he strode by my side towards the restaurant.

Jacob took it in stride when the waitress kept fawning over me, though, which gave me food for thought.

* * *

oOoOo

"I'm tired, man. Gonna call it a day and get to sleep." Jacob lazily stretched his arms.

I sat on the other bed, fiddling with the book I had retrieved from my knapsack.

"You're going to read that stuff?" He cocked his head at the book as he slipped the t-shirt off his broad chest. I nodded and turned my attention to the novel; but I couldn't help glancing back at the stunning sight of that sinewy muscle laid bare, his russet skin glimmering in the lamplight.

Jake sat on his bed and bent down to untie his sneakers. He took them off with a sigh, flexing his toes. I hastily glanced away when he hooked his fingers around the waistband of his jeans.

I should have known the gesture would not go unnoticed by the wolf. He snickered softly. "Modest, Edward? I can't allow myself that luxury, what with the pack and everything."

"Do they stare at you?" I looked up at him, recalling when he was hurt by the crazed newborn. In the anxiety of that dreadful moment, I couldn't appreciate the symmetry of the body so displayed. Jacob's pack mates took it in stride and paid him no mind, which was a pity because that beauty deserved to be appreciated.

"Nope, man." He shimmied his pants down, the denim sliding tantalizingly down his strong legs, and then he slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his blue briefs.

I let out a loud groan, burying my head on the book.

"Don't worry, Cullen. Gonna preserve your modesty," he said with a shrug as he slid his jeans off his feet and kicked them off onto the rug. He grabbed the comforter and threw it down to the floor. Jacob yawned, looking at me with a tired gaze before laying down on the bed. He covered his body with the sheet and rested his head on his arms.

I bit my lip, unsure if he was doing me a favor by preserving my modesty.

I went back to reading Henry Miller, but I kept sneaking glances at the soft fabric which hid Jacob's enticing body. If I closed my eyes, I could easily remember what he looked like beneath the sheets; facing me in anger, his chest heaving up and down as we fought over Bella, and writhing on the ground in pure agony as I grimaced in concern.

Most of all, I remembered Jacob holding Bella tightly in the tent, lending her his life-saving heat as he gazed at me with dark eyes which glinted hypnotically in the night. I wished desperately I could go back in time, so that magical night would turn out different.

If I had only known how fickle Bella was - always doing what she pleased - I would have done things differently.

With a shudder, I realized Bella had lain with Jacob, allowing herself to be warmed by his body. She had slept soundly, cradled in his arms, without even thinking about mentioning our engagement. It didn't cross Bella's mind to be honest with her best friend, the one she always claimed she loved.

If Bella could keep such secrets from Jacob, the boy she kissed passionately in front of her fiancé – what might she keep from me?

Jacob's vivid imagery distracted me from the contemplation of Bella's finicky ways. The dream started innocently enough with the hunky wolf playing football on the beach. He threw the ball back and forth to his friends until they jostled him onto the water. Quil grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled around with him.

I felt a sharp spike of jealousy at the easy intimacy of the scene that featured the pack having fun. I had never enjoyed the friendship so carelessly displayed. Of course, the warm bosom of my family always sheltered me, but I had no outside friends to speak of. I couldn't run the risk of anyone suffering the effects of my curse, which always required a cloak of secrecy.

The Denalis were my closest friends, but I couldn't ever roughhouse with them the way Jacob's friends did. I would never assuage the hunger to have friends which came to me as a faint echo of my youth in faraway Illinois.

I resolved to fashion a friendship with the wolf. No matter what happened to Bella, whether we found her or not, I yearned to bask in the easygoing camaraderie Jacob shared with the pack. I envied the closeness denoted by small gestures and touches.

I was startled when Jacob's dream took a sharp turn towards eroticism. He palmed his arousal in the bright sunshine and threw off his shirt, padding towards a narrow bed. I braced myself to see him frolicking with Bella, dread spreading over me.

His dreams shifted and he slowly uncovered a body with broad shoulders, a stray sunshine highlighting a bulge which he softly touched. The man he was with opened his eyes and Jacob bent down to kiss him.

I bit back a moan at the beauty in Jacob's face that spoke of acceptance and warmth towards his dream companion. The man's features remained foggy, though. Jake shoved the man's legs apart with his knees and settled between them as I rushed out of the room.

It wasn't the gender of his companion or the decided turn towards raw sensuality that bothered me. In my long years I had read similar thoughts in the minds of many people. As I rode the elevator down to the lobby, I realized I was torn between jealousy and envy.

I so wanted him to look at me like that, just one time.

Pacing back and forth in the lobby, I tried to decide where to go. The Portland night beckoned me to slip out of the hotel and seek distractions, but the thought of returning by Jacob's side lured me relentlessly. I glanced at my watch and decided to go back; hopefully, by now he would have finished what he started in the dream.

Silently opening the door of the room, I stepped inside and shook my head at his angelic face which hid the dirty, enticing dreams the wolf had.

I spent the rest of the night watching the soothing pattern of Jacob's chest rising and falling. I had a problem because the wolf's dreams had made me hard. I toyed with the idea of masturbating in the room, but his acute senses would alert him. Jacob would be outraged and make a scene, and as a result we would storm off in different directions. I also refrained because, underlying the rush of desire Jacob's dream unleashed, I wanted his friendship.

It was hard to avoid rubbing my hand over my pants. Letting out a heavy sigh, I picked up the Henry Miller erotic novel and threw it down to the floor, deciding that it would do nothing to cool my ardor.

* * *

oOoOo

The next morning we started on the road after Jacob wolfed down his breakfast. I was about to open the door of the convertible when I had an idea. I needed to make a dramatic gesture to gain his friendship, so I turned towards him.

"Catch them," I said, throwing him the car keys.

He caught them easily on his open palm. He walked up to me and gripped my elbow. "You're playful in the morning, Edward. Here you are." He tried to push the keys onto my hand.

I shook my head and walked towards the passenger side. "I'm not kidding, Jacob. Why don't you drive?"

"What? I know you don't allow anyone to drive, man. Bella is always moaning about your controlling nature," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So dear Bella complains about me, does she?" I looked down and had to refrain from kicking the tire in anger, knowing I would ruin it. "I want you to drive."

"But why? You drive so well."

I lifted my arms in exasperation and then opened the door. Climbing inside, I cursed heatedly the moment I decided to gain the wolf's friendship.

"Because you want to drive, mutt!" I said loudly. "Your thoughts scream you want to push the car to its limits, feel its raw power on the highway."

"You really want me to drive," said Jacob tentatively, worrying his bottom lip.

"I do, now shut up and get in!"

"Sorry, man. I just can't believe it!" He sat down gracefully and shot me a boyish grin while he fiddled with the safety belt. "Of course I want to drive this beauty hard and fast, pound the road so harshly…"

"Come on, wolf. Get a move on!" My sarcasm hid the fact that a shiver coursed through my body at Jacob's words.

"Really appreciate it, Edward." He patted my thigh and fiddled with the wheel, leaning down to roll the little nub that controlled the angle of the rearview mirror.

As Jacob raced through the highway, I earnestly hoped my plan would work because the nonchalant way he drove made me cringe.

Jacob would swoop down on a huge trailer as if he was a hunting wolf, and then swerve around at the last moment thanks to his fast reflexes. He drove fast, without the assurance of reading the minds of the other drivers.

The possibility of a crash didn't threaten me personally; my safety was assured in any case. I worried about the soft flesh of the wolf at the mercy of careless drivers.

* * *

oOoOo

Jacob bought me the t-shirt in San Francisco, at a boutique on Haight-Ashbury which sold secondhand clothes.

The morning light filtered through the tinted windows of the shop when he pushed the shirt onto my chest, shooting me a winsome smile.

"Since you are a fan of the Ramones," he mumbled, rolling the shirt across my waist. "And this fits you just right…"

Nodding in satisfaction, he made his way to the counter and haggled with the owner. He settled for a good price while I stood on the corner, frowning at the way the adoring woman fawned over him.

When we got back to the car, which was parked on Clayton Street, he fished the shirt out of the paper bag and draped it over my shoulder. "This is for you, Edward, with my thanks."

"For what?" My thumb and forefinger gripped his wrist. I expected him to struggle and try to break free, but instead he leaned towards me.

Jacob's brown eyes darkened as he approached me ever so slowly, I felt like yanking him towards me. He splayed his hand on m chest and whispered huskily, "For letting me drive, for becoming my friend, and… for being you."

He kissed me so briefly I would have thought the soft touch upon my lips was a reverie. The sharp taste of cinnamon and Jacob on my lips was enticing, his scent alluring.

And it was over too soon.

He jerked back and turned aside, his hand searching blindly for the door handle. "Sorry, man, so sorry."

I couldn't read his mind because his thoughts were too jumbled, so I held onto his shoulder. "Whatever for? Are you sorry you kissed me?"

"Nope. Not for that." He was blushing so hotly, I could feel the heat coming from his face.

"Then why?"

"We've become friends and then I force myself on you, just like I did with Bella." He bit his lip, his hands firmly on his lap. "Didn't ask permission or anything. You must think I'm a moronic dog, right?"

I pushed him against the leather seat and leaned close, my nose touching his cheek. "You're nothing of the kind, Jacob, please get rid of that notion!"

"Couldn't help myself; you looked so good," he muttered despondently, his thoughts continuing, 'And_ hot and yummy.'_

I concentrated on Jacob, disregarding the passersby which stood beneath the oak on the other side of the street and gaped at us. If they wanted a show I would provide it; it didn't matter, as long as Jacob didn't leave.

I framed his face with my hands and peppered his cheeks with kisses, my nostrils flaring as I drank his earthy scent. I licked the crease of his mouth and muttered against the soft skin, "This answers your question, Jake?"

He opened his mouth to speak, which gave me the chance to kiss him, my tongue invading his mouth to slide over his teeth and coax his tongue out to play.

I closed my eyes briefly, dismissing the dirty thoughts coming from several men in front of the beige house opposite us. I was sure they were sporting leers.

I placed my hand on his chest, feeling as it heaved up and down, and the warm heart which beat so strongly against my cold fingers. I broke the kiss when the sensations from his mind overwhelmed me.

"This answers you?" I growled against his neck. "You didn't take anything I didn't want to give."

"Are you sure, man?"

"Of course, you stubborn wolf!"

"C'mon, kiss the cutie!" A burly man said, nudging a thin guy. "Cuz if you don't, I'd sure love to try."

Both men chuckled.

Jake blushed and hid his face on my shoulder while I glared at them.

"Don't get worked up, blondie!" said the guy. "Please your man instead."

His thin friend pulled him away by the elbow, scared by my snarls. "Come on, Joe! Let's go home; watching these hunks go at it has made me horny."

The man shrugged and walked away, calling over his shoulder. "If you two are ever up for a threesome, just call Joe Vonnie."

* * *

oOoOo

Driving towards Santa Cruz on the highway with Jake by my side was pure heaven. This stretch of the road meandered near the sea. The view of the Pacific Ocean below us was breathtaking, but not as enticing as the man by my side. The wind ruffled his hair as he talked nonstop, nudging my elbow when I didn't pay enough attention.

"So, where will we go?" he said, glancing up at the cloudy sky. "Been two hours since we left San Francisco."

"We'll drive down the California coast searching for her," I said a bit guiltily, because I had forgotten to call Alice and ask her if she had another vision.

"It's going to be good." Jacob stretched his arms and yawned widely, glancing at me. "You look good in your Ramones t-shirt."

"Thanks, Jacob, you didn't have to buy it."

"Least I could do to show my appreciation," he said, worrying his bottom lip. "Gotta say you're not the guy I thought you were. You're fun and not stuffy at all."

I scowled, but when he beamed at me I decided to let sleeping wolves lie.

"We don't have Bella to fight over." I simply shrugged. "I guess you haven't seen this side of me."

"Glad I got to know you better," he said, his hand touching my shoulder as his warm fingers brushed against my arm.

"And you're not all defensive and growling at me, Jacob."

"You want me to growl at you, huh?" he said, smacking my shoulder playfully. "Want me to be the big bad wolf?"

I shook my head, unobtrusively raising my knee to hide my bulge as Jacob smirked and leaned closer. I sat up on the seat and leaned towards him but the wolf just licked my ear shell and whispered, "Let's go to the beach!"

Glaring at Jake's teasing, I floored the gas pedal and the car sped towards the stretch of deserted beach. The day was windy and cold which meant few people were about.

Jacob took off his plaid shirt and bent down to untie his shoelaces, taking off his sneakers. Then he dashed out of the car, padding on the asphalt before running towards the ocean. I just sat on the car for a while, enjoying the play of muscles as he pumped his arms up and down, his russet skin contrasting nicely against his white undershirt.

Jacob's carefree ways buoyed me up; I was free of my usual worries and brooding thoughts about a future with Bella. Instead, I basked in the warmth of the sun by my side, relentlessly drawn to the man running on the beach, his jeans and undershirt completely soaked by now. I hitched my breath at the sight of the sculpted torso and abdomen I had often glimpsed.

Jacob started doing somersaults over the waves, whooping with laughter.

Smiling widely, I took off my shoes and socks and then got out of the car, glancing at a passerby before I strolled onto the beach. Once I reached his side, the playful wolf saw his chance and pounced on me with a smirk on his handsome face, both of us falling onto the sand.

"You've got me wet, Jacob," I said, looping my arms around his neck, hitching up my leg close around his hips.

"You ain't seen wet yet," he said with a grin as his thumb caressed my cheek. "It isn't fair, you know."

"What?" My hand brushed his wet hair which felt so smooth under my fingers.

"You look hot even when you're wet."

"I thought you were hotter than me," I said with a leer.

Jacob blushed and didn't answer. I spread my arms on the sand; Jacob kissed my chin and raised up onto his knees. He stood up and grinned at me before he plodded towards the sea, the waves lapping against his ankles.

I smiled fondly at the wolf, my gaze straying towards the shoreline. There was a man snapping pictures who waved his camera at me when he saw I was watching. I stared intently at him while I read his thoughts. His girlfriend was sitting impatiently in the car, wrapped in a warm blanket as she read a romantic novel, too comfortable to venture walking on the windy beach.

I couldn't help but feel smug when I compared her to Jacob.

"Edward, did you see that seagull?" Jake pointed at the bird with a wide smile but when he noticed my expression, his eyes followed my gaze and he saw the man.

His thoughts turned dark, as malleable as his shapeshifter nature. _'You're making eyes at the cute guy? What the hell?'_

He glared at me and stomped towards the road. _'I thought we had… forget it, leech.'_

I ran to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, Jake."

_'Probably going to mock me with your Bella after we find her.' _ Jacob tried to yank his shoulder free. "Shouldn't have trusted you."

"You're wrong, Jake."

"No, I'm not."

The way the stubborn wolf jumped to conclusions made me so mad, I held onto his shoulders and whirled him around so he would face me. I poked his chest and growled, "Listen, mutt; that man you're so jealous of has a grumpy girlfriend waiting for him in the car."

"He... does?" Jake glanced at the highway and shuddered when he saw the guy was hugging a brunette with long hair.

"If you distrust me so much, let's forget this thing between us!" I let out a mournful sigh. "I'll drive you to the bus station and you can go back to Forks."

I stalked towards the shore, my buoyant mood dropping like a heavy stone. If Jacob didn't believe my feelings were real, what was the point of going on?

I felt the rush of air on my back before he tackled me to the sand; he looked at me and gently cradled my face between his warm hands. "I'm sorry, ok?" He grimaced in anguish. "Edward, I'm just not used to someone paying me attention."

"That man at the rest stop and the women at the hotel?" I snorted in disbelief. "Those guys in San Francisco? Everyone pays attention to you."

"I meant… liking someone who likes me back." He bit his lips and let go of me, sitting on his haunches.

"Oh," I said thickly as the realization hit me like a train. No wonder Jacob was insecure after the way Bella played with him. Only my intervention allowed him to find out we were engaged. Bella thought nothing of continuing her pointless charade, assuring that Jacob's pain would not easily fade.

"It makes me jealous, ok?" Jacob shivered while a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm afraid I'll lose you when we find Bella. You'll go back to her, or someone pretty will show up and you will forget me."

I grabbed his shoulder, grappling and tussling with Jacob until I was atop him. My fingers lingered on his smooth cheek as I said, "You are very special and dear to me. I won't lose interest in you, Jacob. I want to find Bella to make sure she is all right, but I am not ever going back to her."

"I thought you two loved each other very much."

"Bella is like that guy's girlfriend," I said slowly. "She never shared my joys or cared to find out I like the Ramones."

"She was always babbling about you," he said.

"About what I felt for her, not what she did for me. Bella wouldn't have the thoughtful gesture of giving me this." I fingered the hem of my wet t-shirt.

Jake laid his fingers on my cheek. "Will you really leave her?"

"Trust me, I will." I pointed down to him, and then to my chest. "Even if we don't stay together, I'm not going back to her."

"Sorry I doubted you, Edward. I just…" I leaned down and kissed Jacob, interrupting his unnecessary apology. My tongue brushed his lips until he opened them and then slid home. Jacob writhed under me, wrapping his legs around me and shoving me around so he ended on top of me. The cold waves crashed against us as Jacob's warmth enveloped me, my personal sunrise.

"Will you stay with me?" he said, breaking up the kiss.

"I won't give up the joy I feel when I'm with you." I gazed up at his beautiful face which was framed by drops of water, his brow crowned with sea foam churned by the waves breaking around us.


	2. The shower

"That was fun," Jake said, his bare foot pressing against the pedal. The BMW raced through the highway, and he tilted down his chin as he fiddled with the controls of the radio.

"It was, Jacob. I'm sorry I lost my temper." I shot him a nervous grin, trying hard not to hold onto the dashboard with both hands. "But hurling those accusations at me…"

"I'm sorry, man." He glanced at me, and then pointed at the GPS. "Do I have to take a detour next? Can't get the hang of that thing."

"The Coast Road leads straight to Santa Cruz, we're doing fine." My gaze was irresistibly drawn towards his chest, nicely highlighted by the grey singlet he changed into once we came out of the beach.

Before getting in the car, he took off his wet pants and underwear, hastily putting on the clothes he pulled out of his knapsack. Unfortunately, I didn't get to enjoy the view because Jacob changed on the other side of the car; I was also busy reading minds to find out if they had seen her.

The idea of finding Bella seemed less important at the moment than enjoying the brisk weather. Jacob's tanned skin just soaked up the sunlight filtering from the clouds above; the hair plastered to his skull reminded me of a wet puppy as I basked in the warmth coming from the sleek body next to mine.

Jake's thoughts spiked in alarm, which jolted me from my poetic reverie. Without any conscious thought, my hand automatically shot out to rest on his chest and I splayed my fingers over his heart. If there was a crash, I didn't trust those air bags to take care of Jacob; it was a job I had to do myself.

He pushed the brake pedal and downshifted, glaring at the trailer ahead.

"Shit! That guy should fix his braking lights!" He glanced at the rearview mirror, deftly swerving to pass the truck.

Jake honked the horn and glared at the cab of the trailer, giving him the finger. The thin driver just shrugged at us.

"The nerve of the guy!" I glared at the incautious driver.

Jacob craned his neck to look over my arm at the gear shift and then glanced at me, the corner of his full lips twisting in a lopsided smirk. "Don't want to wreck Blondie's car, she'd be pissed…"

"Forget the damn car, mutt!" I growled, the worry about the near-miss overwhelming my mind. "I couldn't care less about it; it's you I worry about!"

I heaved a deep breath and lowered my hand, wondering at the way Jacob always got the full measure of my temper which I endeavored to keep on a tight leash with Bella.

I gazed nervously at him from the corner of my eyes, but Jacob just took it in stride, nodding solemnly as he stared at the highway.

"Appreciate it, man," he mumbled, and then he sighed. _'You are very protective of the people you care about, like her.'_

Ruffling my hair, I drummed my fingers on the door when I caught his thoughts. They were tinged with a mix of wistfulness and jealousy. Jake appeared to be convinced my protectiveness was reserved for Bella, which wasn't the case.

I pointed at the back of the car. "It isn't only Bella! The near accident scared me, Jacob. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Uh?" He frowned at me, his brow clearing after a few seconds. "Oh, you're unsettled because you read my thoughts with your freaky powers."

"Exactly," I said, trying to keep the edge of irritation from my voice.

"I did the same thing, you know." Jacob's thoughts veered sharply towards the past.

"When?" I shook my head at the whirling imagery going through his pretty head.

"I was driving from La Push one day, just after we'd gone diving." He waved his arm towards the ocean below the bridge; his hair had dried and was ruffled by the sea breeze as we sped towards the other end.

"I can imagine," I said ruefully. It was Bella's cliff diving which made me go to the Volturi in despair. I kept that thought to myself, though, not wanting to bring Jake down.

"Feels great, man!" He let out a deep sigh of contentment as he squinted at the road.

I opened the glove compartment, rummaging inside until I found the Raybans which I threw at Jake. He deftly caught them and put them on, nodding his thanks.

"You have the churning sea at your feet; the horizon stretches ahead, the clouds, the soft ground under your feet. Makes you feel alive!"

"I'm not alive," I said mulishly.

"Hush, Edward." His hand touched my cheek and brushed against my lips. "The moment's too good to waste in untrue things."

He lowered his arm to brush his fingers against the waistband of my pants, which were still wet. "Hey, you didn't change!"

"I don't feel the cold."

"Wouldn't like to feel your wet clothes if… " He gulped and hastily took back his hand to nudge the glasses with his thumb.

"If I groped you," I said triumphantly, smirking at the blush which spread on his cheeks.

Jake coughed and then said in a rush, "Anyway, that day after the diving? Seth and I were driving back. This woman who was driving a SUV just skidded to a halt in front of me."

Jake bit his bottom lip. "Had to brake hard, and reacted like you. Didn't want the kid to bump his head or anything, Leah would've killed me!"

Jake squirmed on the seat and looped his hand around his shoulder to scratch just below the collar of his singlet. "The sand itches like a bitch!"

"You changed clothes," I said absently, envying Jacob this sensitivity to the grains of sand. I glanced at his striking face, contrasting sharply with the dark glasses perched atop his pert nose; I yearned to get tan like Jacob, to have chapped lips from the wind's caress like the wolf.

In this gilded existence of mine, I was above the mundane worries of the people, bereft of minor irritations which I craved. I remembered the hunger pangs when I was a child and the sweet taste of my mother's cooking; crisp strips of bacon atop the thick pile of pancakes, crowned with fresh honey and strawberries. The way I assuaged my hunger these days wasn't as sweet, nor the irritations so easily soothed.

"I did change, but sand is stuck everywhere, even…" He glanced down, closing his thighs.

When I realized where the grains of sand were, my arousal throbbed.

My thumb grazed the GPS display. "Then we'll have to get a room in Santa Cruz so you can take a shower."

"Is there another place closer?" Jake cocked his head at the dashboard. "Use your stuff, Edward."

I sighed while my fingers glided over the GPS, calling up the menu items to find our coordinates, glancing down at the icons until I found the information.

"There's a camp about…. 20 miles west. You've got to take the next detour to your right on Shaffer Road. Map says there's an upscale resort nearby, so it should be fine."

"That's good." Jake said, frowning at the road. "Gotta scratch that itch."

The wolf's innocent yet suggestive words made me shiver.

* * *

oOoOo

After I paid the attendant, Jake padded towards the communal showers. Walking just behind him, I glanced at the utilitarian décor in grey tones which smacked of the Nineties. I had to admit the camp was well kept, the lawns manicured and the showers clean, each compartment opening to the air.

Jacob slipped the singlet off and carefully tucked the hem inside the waistband of his cutoffs, which were riding enticingly low on his slim hips.

I shivered with barely concealed lust at the sight of Jacob's sleek muscles, glistening with sweat in the afternoon light. Glancing up at the sun which was peeking from behind the clouds, I hoped that the tall walls of the cubicles would hide me from the treacherous sunlight.

Jake stepped into the shower, taking out from the pocket of his jeans the soap bar he'd fished out from his pack. He lathered his torso, the soapsuds sliding down the smooth skin while I just stood there. My mouth watered at the sleek lines running from his broad shoulders, down slim flanks to the swell of his buttocks, tantalizingly hidden by the pesky jeans.

"Why don't you take off all your clothes?" I said while I toed off my loafers, throwing them against the wall where they stuck with a soft thudding sound.

"There are people around." Jake tilted up his chin so the water cascaded from his head, along the smooth curve of his neck to his chest. I vainly willed my cock to stop throbbing so much.

I was interested at the way Jacob's thoughts were going. He was bashful, quite unlike the way he had behaved in Portland. But then, I reflected that in the hotel we were just friends; we had become something entirely different in the meantime.

My eyes widened when I recalled his words on the beach. Jacob was afraid I would treat him with the same indifference Bella did, which gave me pause.

I couldn't help but shake my head at the contrast between the two Jakes. There was the Quileute warrior who faced an overwhelming battle against the newborn army without flinching, assertive and dominant in his relationship with Bella - the worthy rival who added spice to that pursuit - and this shy young man, unwilling to bare his body to my eager gaze. This Jacob wanted more with me, but he dreaded the disdainful treatment he had endured at Bella's hands.

"Hey, Edward." He grinned at me, his teeth white against the russet skin. "Come in."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." Jake tried to act nonchalant, and he tilted his neck to the side to wash behind his ears. "You were on the beach, too."

"I told you I'm not…"

But Jake had stepped towards me and grabbed my shoulder, yanking me inside.

He squinted at me in concentration as he swiped the bar all over my chest. Stumbling back, I groaned at the contact until he gripped my arm. Then his fingers glided over the flare of the cotton trousers which had wet patches. He looked up and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"You said there are people around." I feigned modesty, but I wanted to preserve the playful atmosphere. I wanted to give Jacob space; though if I was being honest, I needed room too. I didn't want to rush into a relationship the way I had done with Bella, instantly falling hard for her and always bending over backwards to keep her happy.

Jake laughed as he framed my face with his slippery hands, the smell of soap mixed with his own clean scent as he rubbed his nose against mine.

"Eskimo kiss," he shouted with glee before pushing me away and dunking his head in the shower spray, only to whip it around like a dog, sprinkling my face with drops of water.

"Jake, what the hell?" I said, laughing softly at his infectious mood.

"You all say I'm a dog… here's the result."

Taking the bar of soap from his hand, I brushed it over his nipples while he shivered. He shook his head with a mighty heave and then grinned at me, playfully shoving my shoulders. I held my own, my eyes half-lidded with desire as I soaped his chest, swirling the bar around his collarbone and up his neck while I stepped closer.

"Jake, there's something I have to tell you," I said in a sensual voice.

"What?" He licked his lips, his eyes dark with desire.

"There's a dirty spot just behind your ear." My fingers traced the delicate curve of his ear shell as I leaned towards him.

"Get outta here, Cullen!" he growled, clearly disappointed. He gave a booming laugh, though, which reverberated in the close space as he pushed me against the wall.

It was fun, roughhousing with Jacob like a kid. It gave me the chance to bask in the smooth skin so close to me, his muscles rippling as we grappled with each other. My nostrils flared as I inhaled his scent, washed clean by the shower. It still held his distinctive musk, though; even a faint trace of my own after the heated kiss at the beach.

I took a deep breath when Jacob stopped his goofing around and laid his hot forehead against mine. My thumbs rubbed circles around his biceps as I gazed into his beaming face, and I had to admit I savored the warmth held in his grin. It burst through the clouds of my mundane existence as easily as the sunshine which lit the room from above.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Jake glanced up as he disengaged from my arms, taking a step back.

"No, I didn't. Frankly, I'm distracted by our wet play to pay much attention to anything. I doubt the Volturi will descend en masse to stamp us out in the middle of California."

"You forget why we're here?" he said.

"To wash away the sand."

"Bella," he said urgently. "I hear someone who sounds like her."

That caught my attention. "You think…"

"She's leaving, I gotta see." Jake shuffled his feet restlessly.

"Jump up." I stepped towards him and grabbed his waist. "You can peer over the walls."

Jake wrapped his legs around my waist and spread his arms. His hands slipped on the wet tiles of the walls before he opened his legs to grab purchase. I lifted him up so he could grasp the borders of the cubicle, and he twisted his body to glimpse outside.

Glancing up at him, I shivered at the sight of Jacob covered by a fine sheen of water. The California sun limned him like a young god.

"It's a girl," he said with a mix of regret and relief. "Looks like she's in high school. She's whining to her mother."

"What about?"

"Doesn't want to do chores." Jake mumbled, "You have it easy, girl. Try to do your chores when you're afraid you'll turn into a wolf and rip the laundry to pieces!"

I laughed at the whimsical wolf, shuffling sideways with my precious cargo until the spray fell directly on my hair.

..

"Hey, Cullen! He grinned briefly, running his fingers through my hair. "It's the truth! Spent lots of money buying jeans and shirts. Wearing clothes when you're a wolf costs a lot."

Jacob squirmed above my waist as he wrapped his legs tightly around me. I couldn't resist the temptation to lean forward and lick a swath of his sinfully wet abs.

Jake wiggled, his fingers playing with my hair before he let out a deep sigh.

"Edward." His voice broke on a moan that made my arousal throb. He tightened his grip on me, and I could swear I felt the heat of his burgeoning erection through the layers of wet cloth that separated us.

Breathing against his warm muscles, I gazed up at Jacob and his shining eyes. For this brief moment I was content, the outside world and my worries forgotten by my perfect sunshine.

All too soon, he hopped down to the floor and lightly brushed his fingertips against my wet cheeks, gazing intently at me before he leaned forward to lick the crease of my mouth.

I looped my hand around the nape of his neck, pulling him towards me. His tongue slid inside and we kissed in a frenzy, our bodies jostling each other. The sharp pricks of the water drops upon my neck were nothing compared to his tongue, slip-sliding onto mine, entwining and questing. I savored his groans, delighting in the heat coming from his mind.

Jacob broke the kiss, splaying his palm on my chest and wiggling away from my grasp. His mind was awash in contrasting sensations, cold and heat which mirrored my own. Jake's kiss was untamed, passionate like him. Perhaps too much so.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You kiss very well for a man whose only experience was kissing Bella."

"What?" Jacob said groggily as he came down to earth.

The desire pooling in my groin spiked suddenly, like the hunger that drove me to feed. With a shudder, I looked at the wet wolf; all sleek and panting, his broad chest heaved up and down, his heartbeat rich in my ears like the bass sound of the piano. Jacob was a work of art, inside and out. The thought of anyone else sullying the purity that shined through his eyes made me mad, though.

"Come on, Jacob," I said slowly. "I think you've kissed many people."

"Why are you saying this?" Jacob's nostrils flared in anger as he took a step back.

I knew I had to tread with care because I couldn't afford to enrage him. He couldn't walk away from this opportunity to spend time together.

"I just want to know." I shrugged, trying to sound calm; though judging from the way Jacob flinched, I wasn't doing a good job of it. "Bella said she was the only one you've kissed."

He snorted in derision. "She did? Should've known the little snitch would tell you everything!"

"So what? I bet she told you many things about me." I wanted to derail the angry rant that bubbled below the surface of his mind. I wasn't interested in her at that moment. I wanted to know who Jacob had been with; though I was sure it would hurt like hell to know.

"Fine, fine." He shrugged nonchalantly, his mood changing on a dime. "Guess I owe you that, after the number I pulled at the beach."

Looking at his sad face, I yearned to soothe his worry so I brushed his cheek with my fingers. "You owe me nothing, Jacob. I'm just curious."

He nodded with uncertainty. "I… fooled around with a guy."

"You… did?" I closed my eyes, and said slowly. "Who was he?"

Had it been Paul? Certainly the pack was full of intense, handsome individuals. If Jake so desired, he could find solace and companionship with those who shared his magical traits. And maybe the man he looked at with such adoration in that dream was Paul.

He waved his arm. "Some guy in Forks. Went to Bella's school." He walked out the door and called out over his shoulder, "Let's get dressed. I'm tired."

"Fine."

As he toweled himself dry, he explained, "We didn't do anything beyond kissing, really."

Shrugging at my obvious relieved sigh, Jacob went on, "That was all, though there was lots of it. Leastways I learned it wasn't my fault Bella didn't like my kiss."

* * *

oOoOo

When his stomach growled one time too many, I had stopped the car in front of a diner and motioned for him to go inside.

"Did you get your fill, wolf?" I glanced at him.

"Yep, I sure did." Jake patted his stomach, his fingers fiddling with the safety belt.

"Only five hamburgers?" I nudged the control to get the rearview mirror exactly at the angle I wanted, and shot him a smile.

"I'm hungry is all." He yawned, leaning on the leather seat and hitching up his legs so his knees rested against the dashboard. He curled up on his side, tilting his neck to look at me. "Bet when you're hungry you get your fill, too."

"I might." My fingers drummed on the wheel, my attention fixed more on the yawning Quileute than on the road.

Jake leaned closer, resting his head on my shoulder. Sighing in contentment, he said, "You make a nice pillow. Too cold, but it doesn't matter to me."

"Glad to know my purpose in life has been fulfilled; to become your pillow is all I ever wanted." I smirked down at him, but Jacob just nuzzled against my shoulder.

I glanced at the trees by the side of Cabrillo Highway. We were far inland, but I had booked a room at a hotel in Capitola near the sea.

My thumb grazed the button on the wheel to turn up the radio, but I suspected Jacob had fallen asleep. The sky was tinted a vermillion hue as we passed behind a big sign which pointed towards Soquel Avenue.

"You leave me to drive alone, mutt," I muttered despondently.

"Nope, I'm tired is all," he said, his breath hot on my shoulder.

"You should look at the sunset. It's glorious."

"Don't care much about sunsets," Jake said, sitting up on the seat. "And you're a defective pillow, Edward. They don't talk and wake up people."

I swung the wheel to get off the highway and take Soquel, not without grinning at the wolf. "So, tell me why you don't care about sunsets."

Jake frowned at me. "You're gonna laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "In my mind, they're linked with her. I wanted to show her the perfect sunset, create a moment so romantic she couldn't help but fall in love with me." He grinned bitterly. "Obviously, I failed miserably."

"You will find someone, Jacob," I said with a knot in my throat, hoping that person would be me. "You've got so much to share. For starters, your smile is warm like the sun."

He laid a finger on my lips, saying huskily, "Please don't say I'm something outrageous, like your personal sun."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

He glared at the road, spitting his words through gritted teeth, "It's cheesy, and exactly what Bella said when she wanted to butter me up!"

"I don't want to…" I paused to measure my words. It wouldn't matter what I said; Jacob was bound to be distrustful at first.

Finally, I shrugged. "I won't."

"Good." He laid his head on my shoulder, sighing. "Sunsets are overrated anyway, that's what Leah told me."

"She did?"

"I met her on First Beach after I healed from the newborn, and we shot the breeze for a while."

"I'm surprised. Leah seems a bit reticent."

"She might be, but she knows lots of legends!" Jacob shrugged and grinned briefly. "Either that or she makes them up. She's got a lively mind, which we found to our chagrin."

There was something in the edge of his thoughts, so I blurted out, "What did she say?"

Jake glanced to his right, at the copse of trees just below the road which looked ghostly in the dusk.

"Sunset's fine, but sunrises are better." He hunched his shoulders. "Leah told me about these warriors. These young guys traveled until they came to the sunrise place, where the sky meets the ground. They discovered the sky is an arch of solid rock hung over the Earth. There's a door between the sky and the ground which takes you any place you want."

"That's a nice story." I nodded, watching from the corner of my eyes his wide yawn.

"So I'm looking for the dawn now, not gloomy sunsets." He patted my chest and nudged closer. He closed his eyes as I drove on. The set of his thoughts dimmed and I thought he had fallen asleep until he peeked up at me through half-lidded eyes. "Wanna look for the perfect dawn?"

"Is that a challenge, wolf?" I said while my fingers lightly brushed his cheek.

"Always, Edward."

"Then I'll gladly take it. We'll find our perfect sunrise, or try until we get old and wrinkled."

"Speak for yourself," he mumbled. "I'm never getting old."

"Whatever you say, Jacob."

His weight on my shoulder soothed me, the heft of his body pressing against my side comforting as we drove towards the coast.

I pushed the button that would raise the top of the convertible BMW so the breeze wouldn't wake him up and glanced down at his sleeping face, his mind quiet for the moment.

I said softly, "And maybe, just maybe, we'll find the perfect sunrise which holds a fraction of your warmth and joy."

* * *

tbc


End file.
